The Drabble Collection
by ilovetvalot
Summary: My collection of the drabbles I've done for the CM Fanfiction Drabble Challenge hosted on Facebook.
1. Choices

**_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road__  
__Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go__  
__So make the best of this test and don't ask why__  
__It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_**

**Choices**

Sometimes no matter how much you want, you just can't right a perceived wrong. The decision you're forced to make hangs over you, like a black cloud constantly threatening rain. You have to be content in the knowledge that, at the time, you made the only choice you could.

And right or wrong, for better or worse, it was YOUR decision.

Could I have chosen differently?

Of course, I could. I could have walked another path…taken a different fork in the road. But then would I have arrived at my destination? Or would I wander, forever lost in a forest of regret and discontent?

I'd rather know that I chose my path on my own, and if there are consequences, I'll suffer them gladly, secure in the knowledge that the choice was mine.

She'll never know what letting her go meant for me. Telling her the truth about Will was like a knife to the soul.

But it was my duty as her friend to give her the truth and allow her to choose her own path. Even if her path was to hate me now.

And as I looked into her flashing blue eyes, I knew that our roads might never merge again.

_**Fin**_


	2. I Choose YOU

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, my choice is you**_

* * *

**I Choose YOU**

"Everyone's staring."

"Let 'em look," he shrugged easily, his lanky body shifting on the booth beside his date as he reached for the menu. "But smile in case somebody wants a picture," he added with a small smile as he turned to wink at his companion, their thighs brushing underneath the scarred wooden table.

"How can you be so comfortable with this?"

Hearing the familiar disgruntled tone, Spencer Reid smiled. "I'm comfortable with you."

"You know it's always going to be like this," his date's voice whined.

"Not always," Spencer denied with a low chuckle. "Eventually you won't notice it at all. It'll be like background noise. You'll barely acknowledge its existance."

"You make it sound simple."

The statement was almost an accusation. "So you're a few years older than me," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Big deal."

"A few?" came the amused reply. "I thought you claimed you were a genius."

"Age is just a number," Reid replied calmly. He was actually becoming fairly adept at stalling his lover's arguments. He certainly had learned how to counter effectively.

"You know it's not just the age thing," his date's hushed voice pointed out.

"No, it's not," Spencer agreed, unwilling to insult either of them by pretending NOT to know what the other was talking about. Offering a sidelong glance, he asked, "Do you care about public opinion that much?"

"Hell, no. I don't give a damn!"

Biting his lips to keep from laughing at the disgusted look on his date's face, Reid nodded supportively. "Me either," he replied, reaching for a hand underneath the table.

"My question is why, Spencer? Why exactly don't you give a damn?"

"It's simple," Reid said softly, turning to press a kiss to his lover's cheek. "I choose you, David Rossi. I choose you."

* * *

_Fin_


	3. Goodbye

_He will do one of two things_

_He'll admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

* * *

**Goodbye**

Why had she bothered to agree to this meeting, she asked herself for the third time as she watched him pace the length of his small living room.

"Kevin, can we just get on with this? Before I have my own personal fire breathing dragon breathe on you," she said, jerking her head toward where Derek Morgan lounged against the far wall, his mocha colored eyes cold and alert.

"Penny…," Kevin began weakly, his eyes darting to where her bodyguard lounged, "Can't we talk…you know…alone?" he asked nervously.

"No. And you'll call me Garcia. Only my boyfriend was allowed to call me Penny. And you," she said, with a narrow look at the sweating man, "are definitely not he anymore."

Gulping, Kevin wiped a nervous hand against his perspiring brow. "Okay. All right. I did it. I cheated. But only once."

"And that makes it ever so much better," Penelope snapped. "Only once puts a much brighter face on things." Why had she ever bothered to come when he called? Habit, she supposed. But still, she gave silent thanks that she'd allowed her Chocolate God of Thunder and Rain to accompany her on this pointless trip.

"I'm not the same without you, sweetie," Kevin tried again.

"Me either," Penelope replied sweetly. Leaning forward, her eyes flashed as she stared at the man she'd thought she'd loved. "I'm _better_."

"What?" Kevin gaped, shocked.

"You did me a favor. You showed me exactly the sort of man I don't want to be with. Deceitful…dubious…and well, a dud. In bed. Your skills at the technological are adequate…unlike you penis." Hearing the muffled chuckle from the other side of the room, Penelope smiled.

"Pen…"

"I think we're done here, Kevin."

"Wait!" Kevin blustered, reaching for Penelope's arm.

Hearing Derek's low growl, Penelope took a quick step backward. "I wouldn't," she advised calmly, extracting her wrist from Kevin's hand.

"Touch her again and you lose the arm," Derek threatened gruffly. "She's got me on a real short chain when it comes to you…but, you put one hand on her and I'll live with the consequences of breakin' it."

"Why did you even come?" Kevin asked Penelope in confusion.

"To say goodbye," Penelope replied. "Goodbye, Kevin," she said before walking away, secure in the knowledge that her best friend followed closely behind.

She'd shut the door on a less than perfect past. But, as Derek slipped his hand into hers, squeezing gently, she knew her future burned bright on the horizon.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
